Magical Disaster
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: Because things always had to happen to the Golden Trio. Takes place in the middle of October, in their 6th year. winged!neko!Harry, winged!Ron, winged!Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Fight or Flight

"Go, _go_!" Harry yelled. He stood up abruptly, stepped onto the table, and raced forward, jumping seemingly into space. His tail moved in an effort to adjust his landing. He hit the ground, feet first, and his tail flicked behind him, moving in an agitated manner. Harry snapped his wings open and flapped them once, twice, and started to fly. Everyone gasped.

"Hermione! Pig, Hedwig, Ron, c'mon!" Harry shouted. Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and threw the girl up into the sky. The girl screamed, "Bloody murder!" but snapped her wings open and downstroked. The owls followed her and went out the doors first, but Hermione had to stop short; an arrow had nearly gone into her fluffy tail.

Ron ran to the end of the table and within seconds was flying. The rest of Hogwarts stared open-mouthed at the winged teens.

...except for, the Silver Trio, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. The same thing has happened to them.

Harry circled around the top of the Great Hall, flapping his wings. He made it look like he was air walking. His wings were feathered; his feathers were black with an emerald green tint in the sun, and his total wingspan was 15 feet long. His wings were shaped like a hawk's. He had the ears and tail of a panther as well, and they were raven black, like his hair. His pupils were split down the middle instead of circular, and his eyes were the same vibrant green as always.

Hermione's wings were light brown, like her hair. Feathered, like Harry's and Ron's were, they stretched a total of 14 feet and had a band of tan across the ends of her primary feathers. Hermione's wings were an owl's wings. She had the ears and tail of a squirrel as well, the same light brown as her hair.

Ron was the tallest of the group, at 5'9. His wings were red feathered, like his hair, and he had bands of white across the edges of his primary feathers and secondary feathers. His wingspan was 16 feet across. He had the ears and tail of a fox, and they were red like his hair.

Hermione flew up to Harry and Ron followed in her wake. The three quarter animal teens flew around the top of the Great Hall, trying to get eyes on the person who had been sent from the Ministry to end their lives, simply because a potion went wrong. Snape had literally called the cops on them.

"Look out!" Hermione yelled, spotting him first. The Ministry official aimed a crossbow at Ron and shot. Harry pushed him out of the way and it took the taller teen a second before he regained his balance, and shot towards his black winged friend, who was gonna become the victim of the crossbow's arrow.

Ron shot into Harry's stomach, gripping the younger boy around the waist and dragging Hermione with him, just as the arrow reached them. Hermione tucked her wings in for seconds before the arrow could impale itself in one of her feathery appendages. It shattered a window and the teens stopped. "What do we do?" Ron asked in a low voice to his leader, the black haired Harry Potter.

"The door," Harry said, "we have to get to the door!" He disengaged himself from Ron's arm and shot down to the Great Hall's doors, tugging on one and flying behind. All they needed was enough room to get out, and the-

Harry made the mistake of turning around. An arrow stroked his arm, scooping out a fleshy trail of his arm. The arrow soared into the wall. Harry hissed and pressed his hand to the wound, and it was already started to bleed. His hand shook as him applying pressure to the wound hurt, a lot.

Ron, with the help of Hermione, pushed the door open. The stranger took aim again, this time at Hermione, and fired. The arrow soared towards her, and she flew out of the way, flying forward seconds later as Harry and Ron went through the door. "Meet us at the place, Professor!" Harry shouted, looking straight at Dumbledore. Hermione closed it just as another arrow sailed towards them, and it hit the back of the door where they had been hovering.

"Let's go," Hermione urged, and the three winged teens flew away.

"I'll get you!" The stranger shouted, only making them go faster. They flew over the Forbidden Forest, and then they _Accio_ed all of their things to themselves_. _Hermione put it all into a backpack Ron was carrying_._

_"_How did they even find out about us?" Hermione asked, horrified.

"I don't know," Harry answered, shaking his head and making his hair flip back and forth. "What I do know is that we had to go."

_12 Hours Earlier_

_The Golden Trio arrived at the infirmary, covered from head to toe in the Hybrid Potion. They had each gotten a wound when they plucked a feather and got a fur sample from a bird and another animal. Harry had gotten scratched by a crow and a black panther, Ron had gotten scratched by a red hawk and a fox, and Hermione had gotten scratched by a barn owl and a squirrel. They didn't notice it at first, only kept the samples, hopped on their brooms, and sped away, Harry in the lead and them in a loose V formation._

_Only when the potion entered their wounds in Potions and burned did they notice it. Snape sent them to the infirmary with the warning they would have wings, ears, and tails in a few hours. _

_The Golden Trio had taken it surprisingly well. Snape had expected them to scream, shout, sob, or lack thereof. But their eyes had only widened; they glanced at each other and understood things in the way that only best friends for life could do, and nodded. Taking their things, they headed out._

_Madam Pomfrey directed them to their own personal beds the moment they stepped into the infirmary. The Golden Trio nodded and sat down, and explained what had happened. After the time they had gotten cut, not much had changed, except for their hearing, their eyesight, and their sense of smell getting a lot better (for the exception of Harry, who still needed his glasses). The mediwitch shook her head._

_"Severus... always making you three do the most dangerous things..." Pomfrey said as she bustled around. She made them change into hospital clothes, with large holes in the back and at their tailbones. Their backs and tailbones were already developing large bumps that were slowly becoming the outline of bones._

_"How soon do you think our wings, tails, and ears will pop out?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron shook their heads._

_"I estimate a little over two hours, dear," she said. She gave them each two bars of chocolate. "Here. Use this for the pain." _

_"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, and she smiled at the supposed Chosen One. He nibbled on a square while the pain spiked repeatedly._

_A little under two hours later found the Golden Trio panting and unconscious. Pomfrey called Dumbledore to the infirmary, and told him to bring Fawkes, Hedwig, and Pigwidgeon. The headmaster arrived with the birds and looked in surprise at the new limbs the children possessed. Madam Pomfrey explained to him what had happened. Hedwig hopped over to Harry and chirped. But to the boy it sounded like _"I hope he's okay."

_Harry awoke instantly. Madam Pomfrey was startled and Pig and Fawkes ruffled their feathers, but Harry looked at Hedwig and said, "Did you just speak, Hedwig?"_

_The owl chirped. "_Did I?_"_

_"You did," Harry answered, "Maybe it's an ... extension... of Parseltounge?"_

_"_Maybe_," Hedwig shrugged slightly, and Ron and Hermione were now awake, too. "Are you speaking, Hedwig?" Hermione asked. The owl nodded, "_Yes, I am. Although, you three-four-five- seem to be the only ones who can understand me_," she said, gesturing to Fawkes and Pig with her wing. The teens smiled, and after getting dressed in wing-and tail-friendly clothes, rushed outside, with the birds and Dumbledore following, taking the remaining chocolate._

_Once they were a good ways away from Hogwarts, near a grassy field, Dumbledore gave them the okay. Hedwig crouched down and flapped her wings a couple times as the example. Harry, Hermione, and Ron bent down on one knee, and the brunette and the redhead were up in minutes. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Are yo-"_

_Harry shot in the air, going a thousand feet in seconds and throughly baffling Ron and Hermione. He had always been the best at flying out of all of them, and now that he had actual wings, this only proved to push his love of flying sky high. "YEAH!" Harry shouted, flapping his wings and going well above the treeline. Only when he showed the sky his back and looked down did he realize he was way above the others, 22,900 feet in the air. The other 5 were rising up to meet him._

_"How did you do that, mate?" Ron inquired. Harry smiled._

_"I just gathered all of my energy and applied it to my wings," Harry answered. The other two smiled, and practiced their flying for the rest of the day._

_McGonagall walked up to Dumbledore and looked up, turning to her cat form and jumping up on Dumbledore's shoulder, then his head. She noticed three birds of prey and three very large bird. "What are those?" She asked Dumbledore, returning to her human form._

_"Those are the three children known as the Golden Trio," Dumbledore answered, a twinkle in his sky blue eyes. McGonagall turned a disbelieving eye to the three large forms in the sky, now specks to her human eyes._

_"How?" She asked. Dumbledore explained the entire story to her; by the time he was done, the friends had been flying for two hours._

_Dumbledore raised his wand and fired a few green sparks into the sky. Fawkes started flying down, drifting on thermals. Getting the message, the younger fliers made their way down, riding on the thermals in a downward spiral. They flew low, about 50 feet, when they were close to their professors._

_"Potter," McGonagall said briskly once they landed, "you have wings, and ears, and a tail."_

_"Don't forget, so do Hermione and Ron," he added, his black cat tail flicking behind him. His ears were not rounded but pointed, like a house cat's, and black. "All as one, or one as none... that's how it works with us." _

_McGonagall smiled. Friendship and loyalty... that was one thing she was trying to teach her students to master, and they had. "I commend you on your new additions," she said. "How about we go back to Hogwarts?"_

_The teens smiled and McGonagall turned to cat form. The avians flew above them slowly while Dumbledore walked back to Hogwarts, accompanied by a cat, a phoenix, two owls, and three winged teenagers._

_When they got back to Hogwarts Dumbledore told them to prepare for the worst. And that was exactly what they did._

_Present Time_

"Whadda think will happen now, Harry?" Ron questioned as they got closer to their destination. They had been flying from Scotland to Britain, and now were arriving in the city.

"I don't know," Harry answered, troubled. "We did get out of there, yes, but we have to stop and rest, mates. We can't bloody well go on forever." He put a hand to his chin with a frown on his face.

"_What is it? What are you thinking, Harry?" _Pig asked, zipping around them.

"We need caffeine," Harry answered. His friends looked at him. "Tea. Maybe we could stay at Grimmauld Place?"

"_Is Sirius there?" _Hedwig hooted.

"Him and Remus both," Hermione answered.

"They've both been living there," Ron added, "after the Battle In The Department Of Mysteries. It was Peter Pettigrew whom got hit, after Sirius ducked."

"Let's head there," Harry said, and they flew slightly west. Harry took out his wand as they landed behind a dim street light and tucked their wings in. He moved his tail under his cloak and they did the same, and all three pulled their hoods up to hide their ears. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and Pig landed on Ron's, and the teens took their wands out. "_Lumos," _They muttered, lighting their wands. Harry led the way, his footsteps quiet and his cloak trailing behind him. Ron and Hermione followed. They had been flying for hours, and their hair was windblown.

Harry knocked on the door and they extinguished the lights with a "_Nox"_. Seconds later, the door was opened by Sirius.

"Harry," he breathed, "what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," his godson answered.


	2. Chapter 2: Exclaimations

Sirius ushered the teens and their owls inside and closed the door. "What happened?" he asked, concerned. "Why are you away from Hogwarts, and how did you get here, anyways? You couldn't have Apparated, you couldn't have flown…"

"We _did _fly," Hermione said "we developed wings from a potion that got into our bloodstream."

"What this by any chance the Hybrid Potion?" Remus asked. He was at the base of the stairs, trying up his shoulder length straight dark blond hair in a loose ponytail. The werewolf looked at his former students.

"Yes, it was. But we had already gotten scratched by the animals we got a feather and a fur sample from… and later it splashed on us, getting into our bloodstreams," Hermione answered.

"And as a result you developed wings," Remus breathed, putting a hand to his chin. "Wait, there was more then one animal? _Fur sample? _Show us."

Hermione shrugged off her cloak and slowly extended her wings. Remus stepped forward and, knowing what he wanted to do, Hermione extended a wing. Remus felt the feathers and gently plucked one. Harry and Ron extended their wings, and Sirius felt his godson's wings.

"So it is true," Sirius said.

"Yes, there's actually been cases of this, where wizards and witches will develop the limbs of the creature they were infected with," Remus said. "In this case, you have wings, and ears, and tails."

"Yeah. We learned to fly, and i…" Harry trailed off as the world tilted in front of him, and suddenly went black. He felt himself being lifted into strong arms and opened his eyes. The blurry form of Sirius was in front of him. His godfather had a worried look in his eyes, and sat on the couch, with Harry still cradled in his arms. His godson's ears turned as he heard Remus sit to his back, and Hermione and Ron sit to his front, where his feet were.

"It what?" Sirius asked as he carefully pet Harry's ears. Harry purred and leaned into the touch, and Sirius kept it up as Harry started to explain:

"It took a while, about 7 hours," Hermione said. "We would help each other out; Harry was the most balanced because of his cat genes, and he balanced Ron and I out as we flew. Sometimes we had to land in trees; Ron just hung on to the trunk with his claws while I would use a branch and scuttle across many, while Harry followed me."

"You each have two animals," Remus realized, "what are they?"

"Harry is a black panther and crow, I'm a fox and red tailed hawk, and Hermione is a squirrel and an owl," Ron said. "Here was the first place we thought of."

"Good thinking," Sirius said, and he continued to stroke Harry's ears even after the black haired boy was asleep. Sirius carefully stood up, carrying Harry bridal style. The boy's black feathered wings drooped and his tail flicked, but when Sirius asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to stay with him (and they answered yes), Harry's ears turned towards them.

They followed Sirius upstairs to his bedroom, the master bedroom that his parents had slept in. Sirius lain Harry down on his bed and dressed him in pajamas with a flick of his wand. Harry shifted in his sleep, and Sirius placed the boy's wand besides him, on the bed. When Harry shifted, Sirius saw that the place where his ears had been were no longer there. It was only a patch of smooth skin, like his ears had never been there in the first place.

"Remus," Sirius said, gesturing to the smooth spot. The werewolf looked over his shoulder and his jaw dropped when he saw that Harry's original ears were no longer there.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, looking at the two remaining Marauders with concern. To her surprise, Remus lifted her curly brown hair and saw that her original ears were gone, too.

"Your original ears are gone," Remus said, "there's only a smooth patch of skin."

"_What?!" _Ron said. They all glanced over at the redhead, whose blue eyes were wide with alarm. "That's impossible, our original ears can't be gone!"

Remus lifted his ear to check. "They _are_ gone," he said, putting emphasis on _are. _"They must have turned into your new ears." He gestured to the fur covered appendages that were on top of the Golden Trio's skulls, in the general pathway of their eyes.

"Is that even possible?" Hermione asked, raising her wand. "_Accio Potions Book, Year 6!"_

The book sailed into the room and into Hermione's arms. She caught it and flipped to the Hybrid Potion, which she had cast the Hovering Charm, and the book floated in midair as she read aloud:

"_The Hybrid Potion is said to be one of the most dangerous potions known to wizardkind. Requiring a unicorn tail hair, a dragon scale, and the feather, skin, or fur of the animal one wishes to be for a couple hours, this potion is known to have the least amount of ingredients in a potion and is also known to blow up a lot. When brewed, it can have varying colours just like the Polyjuice Potion. If this potion gets into the brewer's bloodstream, they would develop certain limbs of an animal like they would if they drank the potion and be able to communicate with the animal(s) whose substance was put into the potion; also, the extra limbs' (like wings or tails) presence would be evermore. If this happens, the changed wizard/witch is then known as an Eximbra, a type of beast."_

"That'll be in the Monster Book of Monsters," Remus said.

Hermione gently put the book down with her wand and summoned The Monster Book of Monsters. She pet it, then put it under a stunning spell and opened to the page marked Eximbra.

"_Eximbra,"_ Hermione began, "_are wizards and witches with the limbs of certain animals. They take on the qualities of these animals as well as their unique abilities, like flying, turning their heads 360 degrees, and so on. They are classified as beasts."_

Hermione exchanged glances with Remus and Sirius once she stopped reading. "That's what happened to us," she said with a final glance at the book and then herself in the mirror. Her tail twitched behind her. "It got into our bloodstream, about a full glass of it for all of us each."

"Harry can speak Parseltongue," she continued. "You, Remus, are a werewolf. And Sirius, in the hopes that he could support you, turned into an Animagi, unregistered. I've always wanted to do something special for Harry. So has Ron." This statement made the fox boy look up. "We've always wanted to be… different… then the rest of the wizarding world, I guess you could say, just like Harry. He's one of the different people… the others are Tonks, you two, Fluer… "

"And this is different. A good kind of different, maybe even a little bad, but different."

Hermione gulped. "We'll be special in a wizarding world."


	3. Chapter 3: Turning Into Eximbra

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Everything appeared blurry in front of him at first, but soon, he could see the outline of simple things without his glasses.

Including the reading form next to him on the bed. Harry jumped and realized his wand was right next to him, at the same time that he realized that the form was Sirius. "Oh, it's just you," Harry said, his tail loosening from its tight hold on his leg. His ears came to stand upright and Sirius looked over, a smile on his face.

"Hey, kitten," Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

Harry narrowed his emerald green eyes, "Where'd kitten come from?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and the end of Harry's tail flicked upwards. Harry chuckled softly as he realized that, yes, indeed, he now how the genes of a panther "Mrow," he said playfully, and they both laughed. He had just been too groggy to listen. Harry stretched like the quarter cat he was as he shimmied out of the bed; he was clad in only a pair of sleep shorts. His wings drooped at his sides.

At Harry's questioning look, Sirius said simply, "Both Remus and Hermione wrapped their minds around it; neither could find a logical way to get you in a shirt without walking you, and that was not what we wanted to do. You needed sleep," he added, ruffling Harry's black messy hair.

"Hah. That's good thinking." Harry smiled and then stretched again, yawning. He then jumped off the bed and landed lightly. Both of them were surprised at this.

"Must be the cat abilities," Harry said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the five of them cleared out the dining room and expanded the space with various spells. Remus and Sirius really wanted to see how they could fly, and what they could do with all the extra animal abilities, besides having wings.<p>

Harry launched off first. Within seconds he was in the air, beating his wings, and feeling the muscles in his shoulders work. Ron took off after him, and Hermione wall jumped before she, too, was flying.

Sirius and Remus were looking in wonder at them. Both had huge smiles on their faces. The Golden Trio flew for a while, and Harry discovered that he had a speed boost while flying- the tips of his wings would seem to cut through air and his body would rotate 360 degrees around while he still went forward, and got an extra speed boost for a few seconds. He also discovered that he could balance himself perfectly while flying because of his cat genes.

Hermione landed on one of the posts on the wall and tried to look around at the two men, but her head ended up turning the opposite way without her realizing it. "We- what's wrong?"

The boys were also staring open mouthed at Hermione. "Your head just turned 360

degrees around, flawlessly," Harry said. Ron looked like he was about to fall out of the sky.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Then she looked down and saw the end of her fluffy tail. "That's right, owls can turn 360 degrees around... I can't believe that actually happened." She turned her head back around and fluttered down from the ceiling. "Give me a tree to read in any day, I'm good."

Everyone smiled and the boys landed as well. Ron then turned slightly towards the door with a frown. "I hear something," he said, "it sounds like footsteps."

Harry's right ear turned towards the doorway, quickly followed by his left. His ears flattened. "Ron's right," Harry said.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance. Before anyone could move, Aurors burst through the door and pointed their wands at Sirius. "Freeze!" One of them said, "don't move."

He immediately put his hands up. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm not."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as Sirius was taken away. His trial would be October 23rd, and it was now October 19th. His ears were flat on his head and his tail was curled around his waist. Remus sighed, sitting next to the grieving Potter.<p>

"Why does things always happen to you three?" Remus asked. Harry gave him a 'what the heck?' look.

Remus explained further what he meant: "I mean, why the Chamber of Secrets, why the Sorcerer's Stone, why the Goblet of Fire? Why is it always you three?"

"Trust me," Ron said, "I've been asking that question for the last 6 years."

* * *

><p>Far away at Hogwarts, it was early morning, just seconds after Sirius Black had been arrested. The Golden Trio was being the most talked about. Where they were, what they were doing, how they were hiding their appendages in public…<p>

Luna Lovegood looked around from where she'd been nibbling on a piece of toast. It was the weekend, yet, many people were around. "Ginny, come here," she said.

The redhead looked at her surprised, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, her breakfast moving with her. "Hey Luna," she said, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Ginny," she said, "just wanted to ask if you would like to become an Eximbra with me."

The redhead grinned. "Where do we start?" she asked. Luna quickly explained how to make the potion and told Ginny what animals she wanted, a white rabbit and a dove. Ginny took a while to decide what she wanted, but eventually decided on a fox and a red kite. They wanted to fly. Having decided, they rushed out of the Great Hall, Ginny running and Luna struggling to keep up.

Snape watched them run out with a watchful eye. With a swish of his black robes, he followed them out of the Great Hall silently. The two girls went to the Room of Requirement and each marched in front of it, saying several words inside their heads: _I want to become an Eximbra. I want to become an Eximbra. I want to become an Eximbra. _

Snape stood nearby, watching this entire exchange. The door opened, and Ginny slipped through, then poked her head towards the blond. "Luna, are you coming?"

"Yes," she said. "I know you're there, Professor Snape, maybe you could help us."

The man shook his head and walked out from behind the post. The blond went into the room and Snape followed, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Out

Harry looked in the mirror and tried to calm down. He carded his hands through his messy raven black hair and watched his cat ears stick straight up. They were shaped a regular housecat's ears and black furred. His tail flicked back and forth lazily, and his wings were tucked behind him, under his clothes.

Harry sighed, adjusting the black cloak he was wearing. He then went downstairs to join his friends for a quick breakfast, his tail flicking behind him. "Hey guys," Harry said, sitting down at the head of the table and inhaling the bacon and eggs and pancakes with chocolate chips.

"Hey, mate," Ron said brightly. He was already eating, his fox ears and tail upwards in happiness because of the delicious food that Hermione had made.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said. She smiled at him. Her tail was slightly lowered, but her ears were upwards, always listening. It was still strange for all of them to have ears, tails, and wings, but they had adjusted pretty quickly. It was the animal instinct they were having trouble with.

After breakfast they gave their plates to Hermione, who washed them in the sink. Harry laid his head down on his hands, like a cat would do with their paws, and removed his glasses. He jerked in his seat when he felt Ron hesitantly start to stroke one of his cat ears, which felt extremely nice.

Before he realized it, Harry was purring, and purring loudly. His other ear turned as he heard Hermione come in from the kitchen, probably wondering what was going on. But she didn't say anything. She simply sat down and pet Harry's left ear.

Harry purred louder. "Why are you two doing this?" he purred.

"We know how nerved you are about Sirius' trial," Ron said, "he's your godfather. Hell, I'm nervous, Hermione's nervous. We're literally shaking in our boots. But if anyone can prove someone else innocent, it's Remus and Dumbledore. And working together… Cornelius best watch out, because a world of hurt is coming his way."

"Ron's right," Hermione said, and they hugged him.

"Ah, thanks guys," Harry said. He let out another happy purr when Ron stroked his wings through his shirt. The fox had learned long ago that it was wrong to be jealous of Harry Potter; the boy had gone through a lot of hardship and angst and abuse through his life, unlike himself. He had been loved and cared for and nurtured, unlike Harry. Ron had decided then, since the GoF incident (as they dubbed it) to be more supportive of Harry, and be kinder to him.

Together they got up and flooed to the Ministry.

Harry opened his eyes and quickly ducked behind a wall, checking to see if his clothing had remained intact to hide his ears, wings, and tail. He sighed in relief when he discovered that yes, they had. Ron and Hermione did the same thing, and Hermione lowered her tail to make sure that it wasn't sticking upwards.

They walked towards the courtroom that Sirius would be in. After a reassuring nod from both of his friends, Harry pushed open the door.

The courtroom was packed and filled to the brim, with hundreds of spectators, including but not limited to the Weasleys, (Ginny was there) the Malfoys (Draco was there), the Lovegoods (Luna was there) and a couple other wizarding families. Harry saw all of the teachers and most of the students of Hogwarts there as well. Lupin beckoned them over from his right, where he was sitting near the Weasleys and Lovegoods and Harry nearly gave himself away as the Golden Trio went to sit by him.

"So," Lupin said, "everyone here wants to see the trail of Sirius Black. Hopefully they put him under Veritaserum and make this quick."

"Maybe," Hermione said with a shrug.

"What's that smell?" Ron asked, glancing around. His sense of smell had been greatly improved. With Harry it was his hearing and with Hermione, it was her sight. "It smells like an animal. Multiple animals."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you: some of the Hogwarts students have been turned or chose to turn into Eximbras, like you guys," Lupin said calmly.

"_What?!" _Hermione said in a tense whisper. Lupin nodded. "Who?" the squirrel girl asked, tail fluffing up. She was careful to keep it lowered, but opted to wrap it around her waist.

"Ginny, Luna, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise just to name a few," Lupin said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I've learned to recognize everyone's distinct scents," Lupin said simply. No more explaining was needed.

Harry beckoned Luna and Ginny over. The two girls, who were sitting next to one another in only muggle clothing, exchanged a glance and walked over. Hermione could see the shimmering of a glamour charm.

"How did you turn into Eximbra?" Hermione asked, suspicious. The two 5th year girls swallowed.

"Um… we might've turned into Eximbra on Saturday," Ginny said. "Because we wanted to."

"Yes, I convinced Ginevra to do it," Luna said. Ginny turned to her, an expression of playful anger on the redhead's face.

"Hey, no you didn't!" Ginny said. She was dressed in muggle clothing: a red form fitting t-shirt with skinny jeans and ankle high brown leather lace up boots. She had on a red cloak over that. Her red hair was loose.

Luna simply laughed. She had on a blue dress that was strapless, had pockets, and ended just above her knees. On her feet she wore muggle sneakers called Converse, and they were blue also. Moon charms were hanging from the sides of her Converse. She was also wearing a blue cloak that went down to her ankles. Only the top button was done, albeit loosely. Her hair was also loose, covering the place where her ears once were.

"Seriously though," Hermione said, "why did you do it?"

Behind her back, the boys exchanged a glance.

"Because we wanted to be like you guys, we wanted to fly," Ginny said.

Ron sniffed. "I can tell by the scent that Ginny's a fox and red kite hybrid, and Luna's a white rabbit and dove hybrid. Did you chose those animals, not just get them handed to you by Snape?"

"Yes, we chose them, Ron," Ginny said, annoyed. "Just like every other student in Potions."

"Every other…?" Harry started to ask. He sighed. "Never mind. It's about to begin."


	5. Chapter 5: Trail (Who is this Prongs?)

"What is your name?" Fudge asked.

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius responded, his eyes blank under the influence of Veritaserum and his voice monotone. The spectators watched, Remus, the Weasleys, the Golden Trio, the Lovegoods, and the staff of Hogwarts watching nervously.

"When is your birthday?" Fudge asked.

"October 5th, 1959," Sirius responded.

"What happened on the night of Octobor 31st, 1981?" Fudge questioned.

Snape's, Remus', Sirius', and Harry's breathing hitched. Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat and listened as Sirius told.

"As _no one knows, _I was the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Several days before, I begged James and Lily to switch Secret-Keepers to Peter, our friend from Hogwarts. Together, Remus, James, Peter, and I, we were the Marauders. Anyways, they did so, because Remus pointed out that _Voldemort won't ever know! I mean, think about it, Sirius, everyone knows that you and James are practically brothers, and no one is as close to you besides James and I, so oh, what about Peter? He's not as close to you or James._ I passed Remus' logic onto James and Lily. James seemed hesitant at first, but Lily convinced him that Remus' logic was sound. And they switched Secret-Keepers.

_Harry…_ Harry looked up, glancing around. The voice seemed to be coming from the floor, and it was his mother's voice. _Come here, when it's your time. I can help prove Sirius innocent._

Harry's eyes widened. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"My mum… she's talking to me," Harry responded, "and she can help prove Sirius innocent."

Hermione's eyes widened while Ron mouthed _No fucking way._

Neville came over to them. "Hey guys. Um, we kind of asked Professor Snape to do the hybrid potion, and we did. And you should have seen Madam P., she was so mad. I got mixed with a bald eagle and a plant."

Their eyes widened. "I didn't even know that was scientifically or magically possible!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper, awestruck. Neville nodded and turned back to the front, and they did too.

"That night, I went to Peter's house. I feared the worst, flew my motorcycle to the Potters' house, and I found it in ruins. Hagrid was there, and he was holding the then-sleeping Harry in his arms." Harry found several eyes on him. "I begged him to let me take Harry, because I was his godfather, but he refused. He yelled at me, told that I had betrayed Lily and James, but I told him the short story of how I had made them switch Secret-Keepers. I then realized that I had to go after Peter, because we both realized that he had betrayed the Potters, that bastard. So I gave Hagrid my motorcycle, because I knew it would be faster. He needed to get Harry to safety as soon as possible… I mean, who knew whether or not the Death Eaters were still active or not? And I had to find Peter. So I transformed and used my nose to guide me. And I found the bloody bastard eventually."

There was some confused mumbling among the spectators. Followed his nose? What did they mean?

"Followed your nose?" Fudge asked, confused.

"I'm a dog Animagi," Sirius responded, his eyes still blank.

"Take your form for me," Fudge said, and he was amazed when Sirius transformed into a large, shaggy furred black dog, the chains securing him falling loose. Sirius leapt from the chair and sat at the foot of it, panting with his tongue lolling out. "Transform back," Fudge said, and Sirius did so, sitting at the foot of the chair.

"So anyways, I did. I eventually found Peter. He was in the middle of an abandoned Muggle street. He screamed at me that he had to do it, for his Lord or some bullshit like that. Then he used the killing curse several times… and he blew a hole in the street, cutting his finger off and leaving his wand. I was left standing there, with 13 dead Muggles around me. The street was blown so deep you could see the pipes. And then I laughed, as I realized that he turned into a rat to escape."

"So _that's _why he was laughing when we arrested him!" an Auror said. Sirius nodded.

"And I was in Azkaban for 13 years, until I heard that Harry Potter, my godson, was at Hogwarts." Once again, Harry felt eyes on him. "And I _knew _that I had to get to him. A guard had given me a copy of _The Daily Prophet, _and I saw the Weasleys. And I saw, on Ron's shoulder, _Peter. _It was Peter, god forbid, except, one toe was missing. And I instantly connected the dots, that if you lost a limb-like a finger for instance- it would transfer over to your Animagi form. That fact had been drilled into me be-cause my inner Remus had insisted I read the book on transformation over and over and over again. I thought that was annoying at first, but it'd prove useful later in life.

"Like then, for instance. I had finally found them in the Shrieking Shack, Harry and Ron and Hermione and Peter. The kids were convinced that I had come to kill Harry and they dutifully explained that they would die with him. I wasn't there to kill him, but I was there to kill Peter. And then Remus came. He quickly explained our backstory and he used the spell to make Peter transform back to human form. And so he did. He tried proclaiming his innocence, he really did, but Hermione pointed out logically that _he _hadn't tried to kill Harry when he could've done so at any time in the three years they'd been to Hogwarts together. And then she pointed out again that _I _had attacked Ron, breaking his leg and pulling him into the passage that lead from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. (I of course later explained to her that it's because I could smell Peter on Ron, for he was with Ron. So I dragged both of them in, because I was intent on using Ron's wand to administer the Killing Curse on Peter, and then letting him go. But Harry and Hermione, being the loyal friends they are to each other, found a way to follow us without getting killed by the Willow.)"

"But Peter was failing in the wake of Hermione's logic. It was a good thing, too, because it brought us time for Remus to undermine him, and for him to blunder and crash and fall, and say the wrong thing that would prove him guilty. All three soon believed the fact I was innocent. Harry convinced me not to kill Peter, to let him get the trial that _I never got_"- several peoples' eyes turned to Fudge- "and Ron made a good point, that if I killed him, that technically I would have killed him and those Muggles 13 years ago, because I murdered the murderer.

"Then Snape came. He tied Remus up and the kids freaked out and knocked him out with a triple _Expelliarmus. _And then Hermione used her magic to make chains, shackling Ron, Peter, and I together, and we levitated Snape along as we came out of the Shrieking Shack. Then it all went to hell.

"As it turns out, the Weasley twins had found our map. When Remus was studying the map, he saw Peter, the kids, and I in the same place, and he freaked out, going towards our location and not taking the Wolfsbane Potion. So when the moon came out from behind a cloud, Remus transformed and Peter escaped and Snape was awake by that time, he had to hold the kids back, and I fought Remus, but we both got some hits in. And Peter took off in the direction that Remus ran, I followed him to prevent Peter from killing Remus, and Harry followed _me. _Harry managed to make an impressive Patronus, the likes of which was James' Animagi form, and the Dementors, which had found me and surrounded me, were driven away. As we both later found out, Harry and Hermione later travelled back in time, using the time turner Hermione had received to go back and forth between lessons, and that was _Past Harry _casting the Patronus that drove all the Dementors away. Harry and Hermione had freed Buckbeak, Harry had cast the Patronus, and Present Harry and I fainted. Snape eventually found us, and he conjured stretchers and got us back up to the castle. Past Harry and Past Hermione rode on Buckbeak, because I was at the highest floor, one of the towers, and Hermione freed me with an Unlocking Charm. They flew us down to the courtyard on Buckbeak, and we had time to talk before w had to go. I told Hermione she was the brightest witch of her age, and I told Harry that one day, if I was free and we didn't have to worry, that we could live together. And then Hermione realized what time it was and we took off, flying away."

"That will be all," Fudge said, and then he called down Harry. Harry cam down and told his version of what had happened that night, and at Fudge's request, he conjured a Patronus. The stag reared and came down, cracking the wooden floor with its hooves. Everybody humped, Harry included, and Sirius jumped up to rest a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry could hear Lily's voice louder now. _Harry, I can go up now. Thank you._

The silvery, wispy form of Lily Potter rose from the wrecked wood floor, and everyone sucked in a breath. She and Prongs turned to face Harry, their backs to Fudge. "Peter Pettigrew his here," Lily said, her hair swirling around in wisps, "and he is right there." She pointed a ghostly finger at a hooded figure.

The figure got up and pointed his wand at the ceiling of the room. A purple beam came from it and it exploded outwards, making everyone shield their eyes. The dust soon cleared- the full moon was exposed. Everyone looked at Sirius and Harry. _Screw this, _Harry thought, and threw his cloak off, making his ears and tail visible, and snapped out his wings with a _fwoosh. _"C'mon, guys!" Harry yelled.

His friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny, responded with a "Right!" They let whatever was covering them fly, exposing their extra limbs, and jumped off the balcony, flying downwards with a clear angle "Watch it!" Neville warned, stopping just in time, as the Killing Curse jet past him. He dropped down, extending his index finger, and willed his magic to work so he could reproduce plants with his finger.

It worked. The plants started off as little sprouts, then grew. Neville made them so that they were in a circle, and he threaded each vine with another vine, to leave no space open except for the top. He then flew away, his brown feathered wings moving madly.

A beam of moonlight hit Remus. His eyes widened and gasping, he curled up into a ball. Sirius noticed this and opened his own rusty auburn 20 foot wings with a _fwoosh_, flying up to his best friend. "Prongs!" he yelled. Harry's Patronus leapt up to the top level and landed next to them, and gave Sirius one of his antlers. Sirius grabbed on, Remus in arms, and swung himself up on the Patronus's back. Prongs then jumped down, and landed with both hooves on the ground.

He then ran out of there, with Sirius and Remus on his back. Meanwhile, Fudge had finally caught Peter, and placed him in the vine cage. Harry, seeing that the two men and his Patronus were leaving, wolf whistled, getting his friends' attention. They swooped down when he did and followed them out the door, Lily included.

"Sev, c'mon!" Lily said, and Snape obliged, leaping down and spreading his 20 foot black bat wings, flapping them madly. He flew out the door after them. Draco noticed this and dutifully leapt from the railing, flying out with his bat like wings as well. Pansy and Blaise followed him, their batish wings flapping.

"Let's follow Prongs!" Blaise exclaimed, "Who is this Prongs?"


End file.
